


Estamos solos en la habitación

by Bluebell_23



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV John Watson, Romance, Short One Shot, no sé qué tags usar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_23/pseuds/Bluebell_23
Summary: Tras todo lo vivido, finalmente John y Sherlock están solos en Baker Street, en una tarde cualquiera en la que John finalmente se permite decir, sentir y hacer como desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera deseado. Más vale tarde que nunca, es momento de curar heridas y cuidar cicatrices.Este es solo un fragmento de una escena cualquiera, que podría ocurrir antes o después de cualquier capítulo y de cualquier temporada.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Estamos solos en la habitación

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente no sé por qué publico esto. Es quizá un escena que yo necesitaba y deseaba.  
> No sé por qué me dio la urgencia por publicar, estoy teniendo un revival del fandom y me emociona como la primera vez. Recuperé este texto que tenía guardado desde hace un par de años y de pronto me entró la urgencia de publicarlo. A ver si alguien lo lee. Tú, que entraste por azar del destino, espero que lo disfrutes.

Estamos solos en la habitación. Hace horas que no sale palabra de su boca ni de la mía, él se mueve de la sala a la cocina y se escucha el rumor de su bata sobre la alfombra, luego el rozar del lápiz sobre las hojas de papel. Hace un par de horas que intento leer un mismo párrafo del periódico, pero tengo más claro el mapa de sus pasos. Aún queda un rastro de ira, aunque al seguirlo con la mente por el apartamento, se ha desvanecido poco a poco. Por la velocidad del sonido y la frustración del trazo puedo saber que no está concentrado, sino molesto, quizá un poco impaciente. Conforme aumenta la velocidad y pequeños sonidos desesperados salen de su garganta entiendo que hablará pronto. Finalmente, lo miro.

La luz que cruza la ventana de la cocina cae sobre su cabello y lo hace ver dorado, el fino vello de su rostro brilla bajo la luz y recuerdo en ese instante cuanto lo he extrañado antes. 

Cuando gira la cabeza con esa flexión sobre la frente y observo en su mirada un desamparo pueril, no puedo evitarlo y sonrío. 

Desconcierto. Eso es lo que refleja cuando me descubre observándolo con esta sonrisa infantil que me provoca. Me levanto del sofá y me acerco a él, con suavidad lo tomo del rostro y me acerco para darle un beso. Ha sido algo que hago sin pensar, solo porque me provoca satisfacción y alivio verlo así, al natural, sin esa tensión sobre la espalda que crece cuando intenta ocultarse de mí. 

Lo desarmo, lo sé. Cualquier reclamo o molestia se desvanece en su lengua cuando se toca con la mía, lo rodeo con los brazos y un ataque de felicidad me embarga porque lo estrecho como nunca, me hace feliz saberlo próximo, sincero, abierto, poder leer sus pequeñas frustraciones y cambiar del altercado a la familiaridad de besarnos, de tocarnos, de resolver los problemas domésticos como si fuéramos dos personas comunes que se habitan entre sí. Es que es él. Hemos cruzado a nado limpio este océano de miedo y soledad, solo para encontrarnos en este cuarto iluminado por el dorado sol del atardecer, el olor a hojas de té y el rumor de un tráfico lejano en la ventana. 

Creo que él lo comprende porque me toma con la misma fuerza y nos quedamos para siempre en ese abrazo. Estamos juntos, finalmente estamos juntos. Es una realización extraña después de tanto tiempo, pero este es el momento en que nos descubrimos tras la cerradura, como ajenos al caos, a la incertidumbre, al peligro, al miedo, a los secretos. Eso está en algún otro lugar, en la historia de alguien más. 

Entre nuestros cuerpos, quizá solo en ese instante, se rompen los límites de la materia y nuestros átomos recorren ambos cuerpos como si fueran uno solo. Sé que tendré que soltarlo y me despego un instante, para mirarle el rostro, para aprenderme los detalles de sus ojos, toco su cabello y entrelazo mis dedos entre sus rizos, documento su olor en mi memoria, como ya él lo ha hecho conmigo. Le sonrío, porque hay pocas cosas que se puedan hacer ante esta escena. Irreal, percibo un dejo de fantasía en el entorno porque vagamente puedo creer que estemos solos, confiados el uno en el otro, como si en el pasado no existiera todo eso que nos trajo a estar juntos. 

Sé que está próximo a hablar y me adelanto. 

-Te amo. 

Sale de mi boca esa declaración que no existe en otro lado y que, sin embargo, ha poblado nuestra vida desde que lo conozco. ¿Es la primera vez que se lo digo? Su cuerpo se extiende entre mis brazos y una sorpresa inaudita llena su expresión. Yo mismo me sorprendo, no porque no crea en mis palabras, sino porque no entiendo cómo es que no he dicho antes estas palabras. Algo se extiende en su pecho, como una bandera al viento. 

¿Cómo es que ha cabido dentro de su cuerpo tanta soledad? De su sorpresa nace un nudo que se forma sobre mi pecho, es una mezcla de felicidad inaudita y tristeza desolada, claramente no por el presente sino por el pasado. Por todas esas noches en que no hemos estado juntos, por aquellos veranos en los que no estaba para protegerlo, para evitar que la mirada de otros plantaran en él esta incredulidad de ser amado. Por estos años que hemos desperdiciado, yo mismo fingiendo indiferencia, él ocultándose de mi mirada como si algún secreto guardara entre sus alas. 

Tantos años como extraños, como presas que se miden con temor desde la lejanía, heridos, llenos de duda. Solos. A pesar de estar aquí, en el mismo cuarto. Esta sala que llenamos de reclamos, que llenamos de tristeza disfrazada de rencor, discusiones que no iban más que a este momento, más que a dejarnos desnudos el uno frente al otro, juntos. 

Las palabras flotan entre nosotros y sé que ambos hacemos este recuento de heridas y cicatrices. Al final estamos juntos. Y en la calidez del beso que prosigue entiendo también que él ha hecho su propio viaje, sentido su propia angustia y me regresa de mil formas distintas la declaración que acabo de hacer. Sé que las palabras no son su fuerte y esto es suficiente. Lo abrazo otra vez y me separo. 

Quiero esconderme un momento porque la piel me escuece, pero me toma de la mano y me obliga a mirar en ese espejo felicidad y pena a partes iguales. No sé de dónde viene, pero veo sus labios moverse y escucho el sonido de un “te amo” que flota entre el aire hasta mi oído. Entre los dos explota algo incontrolable. El trémulo momento se rompe y perdemos el control. El amor no se detiene, es un torrente extraordinario. Es al final la alfombra frente a la chimenea quien escucha todas las palabras de amor que se han escrito, murmurado o gritado al viento. 

Estamos juntos. Y esta tarde se extiende para siempre, desde el inicio del pasado hasta la frontera del futuro. Estamos juntos.


End file.
